Old Missions
by Odeeyou
Summary: Heero made a promise a long time ago to a certain girl before the war. A promise reguarding a mission he took. And the time had come to complete that mission. If only he can do it without the other pilots finding out...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or Tokyo or a Satellite in space or a Gundam or Magic powers or anything of that nature. Isn't that just the saddest thing you ever heard?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Log 420189. Subject Specimen is reacting well to G-Forces. Resistances to pain are moving accordingly. Physical conditions during periods of stress have improved amazingly. Subject Specimen is currently recuperating from today's centrifuge experiment."  
  
Dr. J stood up from the computer console where he did his daily log on the specimen. Soon, he thought. Only a few more years of training and they would be ready. Hopefully, they would not be too later.  
  
Walking the passageways, he slowly (with the use of his cane and leg braces) made his way to the infirmary to check on the subject specimen.  
  
He stopped at the door and looked inside where the good medical doctor was tending to the patient. The doctor was giving the specimen a shot in the arm before she felt a pair of eyes (or goggles rather) on her. Finishing with the boy on the bed, she turned her attention to the man at the door. "Dr J."  
  
"Dr. Mizuno." He acknowledged her in return as he walked further into the room. "How is my specimen doing?" He asked to blue haired doctor before him who seemed content to try and ignore him.  
  
"He's fine. Should be fully recovered by tomorrow afternoon after I run a full check up on him." She looked at the medical chart in her hand and then at the quiet boy lying on the bed. "I really wish you would give him a name. I hate calling him Subject Specimen."  
  
"I am raising a soldier, Dr. Mizuno. Not a boy." Dr. J said firmly and without resolve. Of course he didn't like having to do this anymore than she did. But he would damn well do it. It was easier when he didn't know the child on an intimate level.  
  
"Old habits die hard, J." She looked at the boy again. She wasn't sure of his age, but he looked about the same age as her daughter. She had half a mind to write down the name "John Doe on the medical chart so she could call him something. Anything. Speaking of which, "Have you seen my daughter about?"  
  
"Ami? Last time I say her she was trying to hack her way into my computer." Dr. J said with a slight chuckle. "That girl had a mind of technology."  
  
"She gets if from hanging around you." She said with a little animosity in her voice. She calmed down slightly. "But she also has a heart for helping people."  
  
"I'm flattered that she takes after her old grand-dad!" He grinned at her.  
  
"And I'm not." She glared at him for that statement and moved about the room. Checking medical equipment to avoid having to look at him. "I am not doing this for you or for the money, J. I'm doing this for the colonies."  
  
"As am I." He shook his head sadly and left the infirmary. She nodded her own head and looked at the boy one last time before leaving herself. It was a das fate that the fate of the colonies should have to come to rest upon the shoulders on a boy. But if that's what it took to make people see war for what it is, then so be it.  
  
Subject Specimen listened to the conversation without much interest. He lay down on the hospital bed with his eyes closed. Recuperating as ordered. It came with the training. He listened to everything. Taking note of anything that may be of use or value.  
  
Not much. He already knew that Dr. Mizuno and Dr. J were related. And that Ms. Mizuno had a daughter with her here on the satellite. Though he did not know the girls name before, it was of little significance.  
  
As if on queue, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He opened on eye and looked at the door to see a short blue haired girl poke her head inside the infirmary door. Looking curiously inside and at him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ami." She spoke shyly as she approached the bed. "So what's your name?"  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. Even though he knew her to be little or not threat. Not immediately anyway. "Subject Specimen." He stated monotonously. He closed his one open eye and went back to recuperating. The discussion over in his opinion.  
  
"That's a funny name."  
  
He opened one eyes again to look at her. What was so funny about it? That's what he was. He wondered why she was looking to talk to nothing more than a tool of war anyway. She smiled at him when she noticed he was looked at her.  
  
"So how old are you?" Ami asked again. She had heard that there was a boy around her age on this satellite that her mother worked on. She thought it would be nice to have a friend while she was here.  
  
"Eleven. I think." He opened his other eye and sat up in the bed. If he didn't know better, he might think she was interrogating him.  
  
"You think? You don't know your own age?" She had just come to the conclusion that this boy was sicker than she thought. Maybe that's why her mom was here. The boy was in the infirmary after all.  
  
"Having my specific age known was never a protocol of the mission." He stated dryly and almost automatically.  
  
"I'm ten myself right now." She fiddled with her hands nervously. Unsure what to sat. The boy seemed to be making efforts not to talk to her or something. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well. "So are you sick or something?"  
  
"Hun." He grunted his response.  
  
Ami considered that grunt for a minute. Trying to decipher its meaning as a "yes" or a "no." She wasn't sure. It sounded very monotone. "I'll come by when you're feeling better then." She turned around and moved back toward the door. Another thought came to her.  
  
"And I'll think of a better name for you too! Ja ne!" She darted out of the room before he could say anything. Looking for something else to occupy her time with. And think of a new name for her new friend.  
  
He scratched his brown messy hair as he watched her leave. What did he need a new name for? Was there something wrong with the one he had. He grunted and gave half a smile to himself after she left. Wondering to himself about the blue haired girl.  
  
*~*  
  
A week later Subject Specimen climbed out of the module. Finished with his 15 hour Mobile Suit Simulator Experiment. Dr. J had said nothing to him. Just wrote something down on a piece of paper.  
  
It was then that he noticed Ami. She was leaning against the wall behind her grandfather. She smiled at him when she saw he was looking in her direction.  
  
"Very good. You may commence physical training." Dr. J instructed him and left the room.  
  
He grunted and left the room shortly after him. Heading to the gym for a good workout as he was ordered to do. He heard Ami run to catch up to him. She walked a step behind him, keeping silent.  
  
"Ami." He acknowledged her presence. She skipped forward ahead to walk next to him. A small smile on her face. Happy that he was talking to her.  
  
"Hi. I. . .uh. . .I came up with a new name for you." She had her hands behind her back and spoke quietly. She really hoped that he would like the name she decided on.  
  
"Hn?" He raised an eyes brow at her in question.  
  
"Sean."  
  
He stopped to look to look at her. Slight surprise written on his face. "Sean?" He repeated to her in question. Was she serious? He didn't actually expect her to come up with a name for him. Let alone such a nice one.  
  
She blushed slightly. Unsure as to just what he though of the name given to him. "Well, Subject Specimen is kind of a lot to say. So I thought Sean. . .I mean of you don't like it you can. . ." Her face became redder. He probably hated the name.  
  
"Its fine." He cut her off. Starting back towards the gym again. When he saw she wasn't following him anymore, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. A slight upturn on his lips. "Arigato."  
  
She smiled back at him. Her face, if possible, even redder than it was a little bit ago. Happy that he liked the name. "Hai!" She turned around and ran in the other direction before she died of embarrassment.  
  
At the gym, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. Sean. Did he really look like a Sean? Could he really say that he looked like a subject Specimen for that matter? Still, it was nice to finally have a name to go with the face. "Sean." She smirked at his reflection.  
  
*~*  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER. . .  
  
Sean walked back to his bedchambers to get some good rest. His training was finally complete. Tomorrow would be the start of his mission. Destroy OZ. For the colonies.  
  
For seven years he trained under Dr. J. Trained for this operation. He was ready to fight for the colonies.  
  
Walking into his chambers, he immediately felt someone else's presence in the room. Looking at him. He pulled his gun out instinctively, looking about the room for the cause of the feeling.  
  
Ami stepped out into view for him to see. She smiled when she saw the gun in his hand. Already quite used to this reaction from him. "Happy birthday Sean!" She pulled a small package out from behind her back and walked up to him  
  
"Birthday?" He put the gun away and looked strangely at her. He didn't have a birthday.  
  
"Well," She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I remember you said you really weren't positive about your age. So I chose today to be it! Consider yourself officially 15 years old!"  
  
Sean walked over to her, still looking at her strangely. No one had ever done anything so nice for him. Unsure what to say, he glanced about the room, making sure no one else was there. He smiled at her. "Arigato."  
  
She smiled at him and handed him her gift to him. He smirked and rolled his eyes at her. Thinking that this was just ridiculous. And somehow unable to show how truly grateful he was for the gesture. Wondering how to repay it.  
  
He opened the package and pulled out a CD. "Mozart." He read the label aloud and looked at her. A CD? Why. . . He looked at her with question.  
  
She grinned at him. "I installed a CD player in your Gundam when Grandfather wasn't looking." He face blushed and she looked down at her feet. Looking up, she saw Sean grinning like a crazy person.  
  
A CD player. He only wished he could see DR. J's face when he found out about it. Now THAT would be funny! But this gave him something to listen to on the long trip to earth.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
He lost some of his smile and looked at Ami. Who was looking at him curiously. "Why is it I don't see you open up to others like you do with me?" She asked him. She watched his face harden slightly. But it still showed some regret.  
  
"I cannot afford to make mistakes in this mission. I can't afford to let my emotions get in the way." He said trying to convince himself more that others.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you can open up to me." She pointed out to him again. She watched his eyes loosen up when he looked at her.  
  
"Maybe you're just hard to deny."  
  
She looked disbelievingly at him, but still smiled up at him. She hugged him briefly. She would miss him. He was the only friend she had while she's been here. "Mom and I are moving back to Tokyo tomorrow when you start you're mission."  
  
Sean pulled away slightly so he could look at her better. He smiled. "When this is all over, and if I am still alive, I'll look you up." He was grateful when he saw he smile back at him.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Mission Accepted." 


	2. Chapter 2

19 reviews! And for the first chapter only! I never got so many reviews for a single chapter before! I am unworthy of your praise! But I take it anyway. Thank you all!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I hate doing these things. Why must we be constantly reminded that neither you nor do I own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon? Every single freakin chapter! Oh well. Just know that we don't own it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero walked through the preventor building back up to his office. It had been five years since the war ended. And he had joined the preventors after the Mariemaia incident. Looking to finish the job he had originally set out to complete.  
  
He would not make that mistake again. When he joined the preventors he did exactly what he originally set out to do. Destroy OZ. Looking, searching, hunting, recon, infiltration, destroying anything left of the war. Anything that might lead to further disruption of the peace. And he had done it.  
  
And he had done it in only three years. The last two, he was unsure weather to be happy about it? Because the peace was finally stable. Or angry about it? Because he was no longer needed. The last two years with the preventors he had done nothing more that sit behind a desk.  
  
It was true. Heero Yuy was a pencil pusher. Filling out and doing paper work day in and day out. Simply because there was nothing else to do. His abilities as a soldier were now useless. And now he was reduced to sitting behind a desk.  
  
He glared at the paper work in his hands as he made his way through the building. Willing it to burn and crumble to dust in his hands. Well, not all of it. There was one piece of paper in particular he could deal with. The only paper work he had ever enjoyed doing in all of his existence.  
  
"Hey Heero!" A voice called over his shoulder. He looked back to see Duo running up to catch him. Walking in step with, Duo grinned at him. "Hey Heero. Where you going?"  
  
"To Lady Une's office." His reply was automatic and monotone. He stepped in the elevator and pushed the top floor button just as Duo hoped inside with him.  
  
Duo had been thoroughly bored most of that morning when he saw Heero walking the halls. Solution presents itself. Bothering his buddy happened to be one of his favorite things to do as of late. Without any more missions to go on. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"To deliver my paperwork to her directly." Heero inwardly smirked at his comrade's attempts. He knew better than anyone how bored Duo had gotten in this place. When he wasn't bothering WuFei he was usually bothering him. Though he would never show it, he was in too good a mood today to let it get to him.  
  
Duo smiled. Because of the emotionless face Heero usually had, it was hard to tell weather or not he was getting through to him or not. Only time would tell. But if nothing else, he enjoyed just talking with his friend as well. "What are you delivering?"  
  
The elevator came to a halt on the top floor of the building where Une's office was. Before getting out, Heero pushed the button the first floor and left the elevator and turned around. Blocking Duo from following him any further. "My resignation papers."  
  
"WHA?..." Duo looked shocked as hell just before the elevator door closed on him. Sending him back down to the first floor of the building. Heero smirked and turned around again. Making his way to her office.  
  
He placed the paper directly on the stack that Une had been in the process of signing when he walked in. Finally noticing that he had walked in, she looked at the paper on her desk. "You're resigning from the preventors?" She looked at him. Slightly surprised. She figured that Yuy would leave eventually. But honestly, not this quickly.  
  
"Hn." He grunted his reply. His way of saying yes.  
  
She looked at him and then at the paper work again. "Effective immediately it seems. Very well. I'm sad to be losing you. I wonder. What will you do with your new found free time?"  
  
Turning around, he made his way back to her office door. He stopped suddenly just before exiting without turning around. "Its my birthday today. I think I'll celebrate." He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.  
  
Une looked shockingly surprised at the now closed door. She didn't even know that Heero HAD a birthday! And one could only guess as to how Heero would celebrate such an event.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami shifted nervously at the train station where she stood waiting for him. It had been a few years since she had seen him. And she was very nervous about it. She glanced at her wristwatch. Another five minutes and the train would be there.  
  
She hoped she looked nice. It having been such a while, she was also unsure of what she should wear. Her friends had helped pick it out. Looking at her reflection in one of the windows of the station. Nice fitting jeans and blue t-shirt. Both a little on the tight side for her.  
  
Her friends were determined to get her to show her figure. More so when they found out she was meeting the guy again. She looked over her shoulder at where her friends were behind her.  
  
Rei grinned slyly at her and held a camera. Determined to catch a Kodak moment. Usagi stood in Mamoru's arms and smiled comfortingly at her. Mina gave her a V sign for victory and Mako gave her two thumbs up.  
  
It was nice that they supported her. But did they have to make her dress like this and come along? Its not as if she couldn't take care of herself. She looked at her watch again. Two minutes.  
  
What would she say to him? After they had not seen each other in such a time? She still cared for him. She had half a mind to run up to him and kiss him the moment he got off the train. But the logical part of her mind prevented her from doing that. Especially with her friends watching behind her. One of them holding a camera.  
  
The bell sounded, saying that the train had arrived. She stood about ten feet away from the platform. Putting enough distance between the two so that he could find her easily when he got off. The train came to a screeching halt and the passengers began departing from the train.  
  
She smiled when she saw him climb out of the train. The dark haired young man smiled back at her when he spotted her and made his way toward her through the people. That smile that always seemed to make her blush. And him smile even more. He walked over to her. The two seemed to stare at one another for a few minutes before they said anything.  
  
"Greg. . ." She said at almost a whisper. She'd been ecstatic when he told her that he would come see her over the summer. Both of them had just finished their last year of school. And he told her that he planned to spend as much of it with her as he could.  
  
"Ami." He spoke to her in return, just as softly. After having moved away some years ago, it had been hard being with her. But it had all been worth it. Just to be here now. With her.  
  
Ami lost her smile for a moment, as she seemed to look over her shoulder. Her face was in something of question but it was quickly replaced with a huge grin. Walking quickly around Greg, she ran full speed at another young man that noticed her as he stepped off from the same train.  
  
"SEAN!" Ami screamed happily as she ran toward the man with unruly brown hair. He picked her up by the waist and twirled her in a small circle before setting her down. She wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug that threatened to crush his lungs. He smirked down at her, the smirk threatening to break into a smile.  
  
"Sean! It's been so long! I never expected to see you again!" She loosened the tight grip she had on him and looked up at his face. He didn't smile like he used to but she could see the happiness in his eyes.  
  
"I kept my promise didn't I?" He asked with his ever-present smirk on his face. They released each other from the hug and he patted her on the head. She glared at him playfully and swatted him in the arm.  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Mako, and Mina all stood in shock as they watched Ami, their friend Ami, predictable and shy Ami. Watched in shock as she brushed past Greg and leapt into the arms of another guy. The both of them acting very, very friendly.  
  
Rei, Mako, and Mina watched in shock but the shock was quickly replaced with one of jealousy. How dare Ami! With the love of her life Greg standing right there! And then just leap into another mans arms! A very, very good- looking man at that! Who was much better suited with them!  
  
Greg stood in shock as he too watched the spectacle unfold. Probably more shock than all the others combined. Only his chock was not only replaced with jealousy, but with anger. Was Ami cheating on him? No. He knew her too well. She would never do something like that. He must have stolen her away from him. This "Sean" guy.  
  
HOW DARE HE! WITH THE WOMAN HE LOVES NO LESS? And he didn't even get a chance! He had half a mind to walk over there and punch the guy out! Fortunately for him, he was much too docile to do something like that. But he could if he wanted too!!! He could! The guy didn't look like too much. Though he wasn't sure about it. The guy was wearing jeans and a windbreaker, so he wasn't sure of his build. BUT HE COULD STILL. . .HOW DARE HE?!  
  
Ami stopped talking to the guy when she suddenly remembered that her friends along with Greg were all standing behind her and watching them. She turned around and ran back to Greg. "Greg! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run past you like that! Where are my manners?"  
  
"AMI!" Rei, Mako, and Mina all whined at her at the same time. They, along with Usagi and Mamoru walked up to where her, Greg, and the Sean guy were standing. Everyone a little perplexed and confused as to what was going on.  
  
"Guys! I'm so sorry! This is Sean." She pointed to the new guy standing next to her. He seemed to have lost a little bit of his smile. "I knew him before I moved to Tokyo. Sean, this is Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Greg." She pointed to each of them in turn.  
  
Greg winced at him being mentioned last. Sure, him and Ami had never technically gone out together. But she had still liked him, didn't she? He hadn't held himself in reserve for her all these years for nothing, did he?  
  
It didn't matter. He was just going to have to win her heart again. Show her how much more he cared that that other guy did. He would show her that he loved her. So prepare to be out done, Sean.  
  
"So, Ami?" Usagi began and looked from her friend to Sean curiously. "Are you and Sean. . .you know. . ." She didn't think it was like that but the way she acted with him she wasn't sure. She never thought Ami would be one to cheat, but you could never be sure.  
  
Ami immediately blushed. More so when she saw that Greg was looking at her expectantly. Waiting for an answer. Sean cut her off before she could say anything. "No. We are nothing more that old friends." Ami nodded her head.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked like they accepted the answer. Greg looked unsure weather or not to believe it. All of them remembering very well the way the acted towards one another.  
  
Mina, Rei, and Mako all looked slightly skeptical of the answer. But accepted it nonetheless. Rushing forward and pushing others to get closer to the new guy.  
  
"Hi! Rei Hino! Pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"Hello! Makoto Kino! Nice to make your acquaintance!"  
  
"Hey! Minako Aino! Glad to meet-cha!"  
  
He shook their hand each in turn and nodded his head at them. "Sean. Sean Yuy. It's a pleasure." He said a little monotonously. But not quite emotionlessly. (He had the past five years to work on his emotions. K people?)  
  
"So, Sean? Where are you staying?" Ami asked him curiously. But happy nonetheless that she would get to see her old friend again. Mina, Mako, and Rei were all a little down hearted that he didn't pay more attention to them. But they perked up when they heard he was staying.  
  
"I will most likely get a Hotel room." Sean stated flatly. "At least until I find a place of residence."  
  
"We could make room for you with us if you want?" Usagi hugged her husband and looked up at him expectantly. "Is that okay with you Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled at her and hugged her back before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You're welcome to stay with us until you find more permanent residence."  
  
"Fine." He said a little flatly but smiled slightly, trying to show his appreciation. He was glad to see that Ami had made such good friends after all that had happened. He might not voice it but he had been a little worried about her. But still happy to find that she still lived here.  
  
"Wait, what about Greg?" Ami asked as she looked at him. Everyone else looking toward him. Unsure as to how they would work that one out.  
  
Greg smiled, happy that she had mentioned him. He was almost afraid that she had forgotten about him. He laughed lightly to cover up his worry about the new guy. "Don't worry about me. I already have an apartment set up and ready for me."  
  
Everyone began to set out from the train station. Greg felt like he stood out from everyone else in the group. Even though he was walking right beside Ami. Sean was also walking on the other side of her. He felt the jealousy return. It was not over yet, Sean Yuy. Not by a long shot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What do you think? I bet most of you were expecting an automatic Heero x Ami fic. Weren't you? You might be a little surprised as later chapters progress. I'm not going to be making these into easy pairings. The other pilots will come in the story later. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: You've heard this a million times before. I don't own anything. Not Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and or other stuff like that there. Nya! I also thank you for all the wonderful reviews even though I find this fic to be far to cliché for my liking. In fact in my opinion I think this is probably some of my worst work.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Sean made himself comfortable in the spare bedroom of his friends friend's house. Thankful that he had somewhere to stay. An apartment was leased, but it would not be ready for another week. It would be easier for him to see Ami in the mean time.

Most of his things he kept in his suitcase. Like his gun. The people he was staying with might not be thrilled with the idea of his carrying a fire arm. Even though he was still signed on as an Preventor. Unofficially now.

A knock sounded at the bedroom door and Usagi poked her head in the door. "Hey. Is everything okay here?" She checked in on his to see if everything was okay with the room. She found him to be very quiet. Kind of like Ami. She couldn't help but think that both Sean or Greg would be a good match for Ami.

"Everything is good. Thank you for your hospitality." He nodded his head at her. He watched as her expression brightened ten fold. Beaming at him for such a monotonous answer.

He didn't think there was anyone who could be more charismatic than Quatre. Maybe she was a relative of his.

True, he was putting effort to show emotion while he was staying here. Not wanting to alienate himself from these people who were kind enough to take him in. They accepted him without even knowing him. "I'd like to pay you for letting me stay here."

"Not gonna happen, Sean." She grinned at him. "You're a friend of Ami's. Couldn't possibly charge you." She finally walked inside the room and stood nervously with her hands behind her back.

"Then at least allow me to take you and everyone out to dinner. As payment." He offered again. Though he guessed he succeeded this time. As a large grin overcame her face.

Usagi never passed up free food, she thought as with a grin. "It's a deal." She shook hands with him. "I hope you have a large enough bank account."

He didn't quiet get the joke, but he didn't have a large bank account. After the war, Quatre graced him and the others with a credit card and free rein to his personal back account. The young billionaire was not likely to go bankrupt anytime soon.

It would have been easier for him to just hack into the database of a nearby bank and create himself a dummy account with enough to live off of. But Quatre had to go and do things the difficult way. While he was thinking about it, he needed to get himself some transportation and start looking for a job.

Actually, some of that he could do now if he wanted to. That is to say if he didn't get lost in the process. "I'm going out for a while." He told Usagi before grabbing his jacket and making for the door.

"Okay." She opened the door for him. "Ami said she might call later so you two can arrange a 'get together.'" She winked at him. Putting emphasis on that last bit. He gave her half a glare. "I'll tell you if she calls."

"Thanks." He walked out the door and down the street. Hoping that this was the right direction. He had a general idea of the layout of the city. But that didn't tend to mean much. Duo had really seemed to rub off on him.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Greg drove down the street in his old blue jalopy of a car. It seemed like every time he went anywhere he had to will the car to not break down and get him there. 3 out of 5 times it didn't work. But hey, that's what happens when you don't have any money. At least he had a car. He smirked.

It looked decent enough. I just didn't drive well. Where he saw that Sean didn't have a car. Living at a friends house. He already had his own place. He would call Ami later. Maybe take her out somewhere nice. He had an advantage over Sean at the moment, he had to use it.

He was so busy scheming against Sean that he forgot to will his car back to the apartment. And it decided to stall out on him. "Damn. Come on! Start!" He told it as he turned the key. It tired but failed. "Come on! Coooome oooooonn. . ." He tried again. Nothing. "Damn."

Putting it in neutral, he stepped out of the car and tried to push it onto the side of the road. Tried and was doing a poor job of it. Only getting it over there after someone else helped him. He needed to go the gym more, he noted to himself.

Great. What now? He looked about him. Across the street was a Car Dealership. Was God trying to tell him something or what? He sat on the hood, propping his head up with one arm. Pondering his next move.

Looking at all the cars he could never afford, he blinked when he saw someone he recognized. Sean was walking through the parking lot with one of the sales representatives. He studied him for a moment. Remembering how Ami's other friends all went ga-ga over the guy. "Okay, so he has looks." He shrugged.

Sean and the Sales Rep walked through the parking lot. The Rep pointed out various cars while Sean seemed to pay no mind to him. They paused near a lime green colored Beetle. They walked around it and stopped at a red convertible with electronic hood. "Okay, so he has money." He snorted.

The Rep pulled out some papers and sat them on the hood at which Sean began to skim through them. Pointing out certain things. The Rep began to fidget for some odd reason under Sean's gaze. He pulled off his jacket where he was wearing a green tank top. Revealing some of his more defined muscles. "Okay, so maybe I couldn't beat him in a fight." He sighed and hung his head lower.

Sean looked at the engine, calling over the Rep and pointing things out to him. At which point the Rep began to fidget even more. He closed the hood and Sean took the papers. Tearing out two or three of them. He signed some of them and handed them back to the Rep.

Walking past the car, he hoped onto a new looking Motorcycle, starting it up easily. He drove out of the dealership right past Greg without even realizing it. Heading back down the road where he was staying. Greg let his head drop from his hand. "I'm doomed. . ."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Sean drove around the streets. Getting a feeling for what he hoped would be his new permanent residence. It had been so long ago since he had actually been here. Tokyo Japan. He was thankful that it was sparred from the war. L1 would always be his home, but this was still nice.

His new name Sean, or old name, depending on how you looked at it, was coming in hand already. Helping to throw his friends off his track should they try tracking him down or calling him asking him to return. Although he questioned weather he should have kept the last name of Yuy. But he kept it because he was still Yuy also. And he never really had a name before.

Stopping at a red light, he looked about the nice neighborhood. Well, somewhat nice he supposed. He'd heard many rumors about monsters or some such periodically attacking the city and the people. But that was most likely just urban legend or some street gangs. And a group of crime fighting girls in mini skirts? Riiiiiiiight.

His thoughts were interrupted when the light turned green. He continued down the road when he spotted a familiar person walking in the same direction he drove. He pulled up next to them. "Ami!" He called out over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Sean!" Ami turned around to see Sean pull next the curb on a motorcycle. He turned it off to hear her better. "What are you doing?"

"Just picking up my ride." He looked around himself cautiously before giving he a small smile. He noticed her outfit. A casual business shirt outfit and skirt. Light blue. She must have an appointment or perhaps going to or from work. "Can I get you somewhere?" He handed her a helmet.

She smiled at him and took the helmet. Pulling it on, she climbed on the bike behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Lunch. There's a coffee shop that has really good food just down the road. My treat."

"Hn." He grunted and pulled away from the curb into the busy traffic. She pointed to him the said coffee shop just a few blocks further from where he picked her up. He pulled into the parking area in front of it and parked his bike.

Sitting down inside the diner near the window, Sean glanced at the menu not really caring what he got. He used this lunch as a chance to talk to her a little more privately about what had happened between them both over the past five years.

They both ordered a tuna melt and something to drink. After the waitress walked away, he smiled at her. Content that no one he might know would see him smiling. "So, what have you been doing these past five years?" He asked.

Ami grinned at him. "Other than school and preparing for college, I am also Sailor Mercury of the Sailor Senshi, where I fight evil monsters and protect the Earth from the evil Negaverse." She told him. Knowing that he would never believe her for a second.

He nodded his head knowingly. "Of course. I wonder why I didn't see it." He spoke evenly. She looked at him wonderingly as if he might have actually believed her. The food arrived and after a bite of his sandwich and grinned back at her. "And I suppose I'm currently living with the Princess of the Moon?"

Ami sweat dropped. Thinking that she might not want to get carried away in the discussion. "So, what about you? What have you been doing all this time?" After the war had ended she had been frightened that he might have died. But during the Marimeia incident she knew that he still continued to fight.

"After the war, and the Marimeia incident, I joined the Preventors. After the war there were still a lot of Factions that held onto the belief that war was necessary for their own freedom and ideals." He answered her. They both finished their meals with little else to say on the discussion.

"So who was that other guy that you met on the train? Greg, wasn't it?" He asked trying to sound uninterested. When in fact he was. If this guy was after Ami's affections, he might have to go through him first. Not just any guy could date her if he had anything to do with it.

Ami smiled slightly at him. Knowing that Sean very well knew his name. If she didn't know any better, she might have detected a small amount of jealousy in his voice. "He's an old friend. I met him a while after I moved here to Tokyo."

Nodding his head, he found the answer to be decent enough. Still, he would have to do a background check on this Greg guy later tonight on his lap top. Just to make sure. One couldn't be too careful.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Meanwhile, outside the coffee shop, Greg had been walking back to his apartment where he walked past the shop across the street and saw the two having lunch. He felt his heart sink to his stomach. Damn. He was already losing to him.

They appeared to just be finishing up. Ami left the diner. She didn't kiss him goodbye, which meant he still had a chance. He thought with a smile. All was not lost. Yet. But it seemed that they were fast becoming closer than friends.

Perhaps he could dig up some dirt and grime on this Sean guy. Get Ami's attention away from him. Prove to her how much she cared about her. There was no way he was going to lose this battle.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Back at the Preventors building in Europe.

Duo hurried about the building in blind panic. While most of the Preventors employee's watched Duo's antics with amusement, three Gundam pilots could only shake their head sadly. They knew Heero and Duo were close friends. But this was ridiculous.

"Duo, calm down. I'm sure Heero will contact us eventually and tell us that he is safe. Just give him a little time to himself. You know he never took a vacation the whole time he stayed here." Quatre followed the radically moving Duo around the office. Trying to talk sense into him.

"We should leave him alone. Besides, if he really has gone underground, there is no chance of finding him anyway." Trowa spoke in agreement with Quatre. WuFei said nothing but just leaned again the wall.

"You don't understand! Something has to be wrong! Why would he just leave without telling us why or how to get a hold of his so we can hang out and do all that stuff that annoys him?! Why?!" Duo ran to the computer on his desk. Littered with papers as he searched the colonies for any trace of his signature.

"Maybe to get away from you? Baka Maxwell." WuFei spoke mostly to himself. Yuy had not even been gone for a week and Duo was already acting as if he'd been missing for years when an insanely large problem had came up that threatened all life.

"You don't know Heero like I do!" Duo told them. Which cause the other three pilots to all roll their eyes at him. "He's probably all alone! And scared! And LOST! He's always lost! He told me so himself!" He got up from his desk again and made a run for the door. "Don't worry little buddy! I'll save you!"

Quatre and Trowa both dropped their heads with a sweat drop. There was no stopping Duo now. And both had the same thought going through their heads. 'Poor Heero.'

WuFei groaned in humiliation. Running a hand over his face, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with Heero's address. He had given it to him and him alone. In case an actual emergency did occur. He could get in contact with him.

He didn't know what Yuy's definition of an emergency was. But having an eccentric Duo following you around the Earth and colonies was an emergency in his book. Perhaps an unscheduled vacation to Japan was in order. . .

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

So people, what do you think? Should I continue? And does anyone know Greg's last name? I cant remember it. And I couldn't find it either on the net. If anyone knows please do tell me. R&R and tell me please!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… Damn, I hate that. Don't you? Disclaimers are evil. I'm sure you already know that but I felt like pointing it out.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Serena, Rei, and Mina all sat around a table at Rei's temple. Ami happened to be at the Library today. Mako was working at her restaurant. At their convenience, since today's topic of discussion happened to be one Sean Yuy.

"So, what do you think of your new house guest?" Rei inquired lightly to Usagi. Trying to sound as if she were uninterested. When in fact they were all interested. Sean was something of an enigma. A mystery. It helped that he was hot as hell.

Usagi sipped at her cup of tea. Hiding a smile behind her hand. She of course knew what her friends were up to. But if Sean's best interests were in Ami's favor, which she was sure they were, their pestering of Sean wouldn't hold. Thing is, she didn't know what exactly Sean's interests were towards Ami.

She shrugged with her usual smile. "He's cute." She grinned. Something that was soon copied by the other two women sitting with her. "He's nice. A bit quiet and closed off like Ami. Said he was going to take us all out to dinner later on."

Rei and Mina exchanged brief looks. It told them a little of his character but it really didn't tell them what they wanted to know. They wanted specifics. Problem was, Sean wasn't known for specifics.

"Come on Usa! You know what we want to know! Tell us a little about him! You must know something!" Mina grabbed her arm in a desperate plea, while giving her best pout. Usagi and the other just rolled their eyes at her.

"He's only been here for three days you know!" She admonished. "Well, what do you want to know? I don't know that much."

"What does he do for a living?" Rei asked.

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think Ami said he used to work for the law enforcement or something. He's also does things with computers as well I think. He bought a motorcycle yesterday."

Ah, pure bad boy material. Rei and Mina smirked slightly at one another. And so the conversation continued as such for another half hour or so.

"Hey, have you two noticed how quiet and few the youma's have been lately?" Rei wondered aloud. Mina and Usagi both nodded. Everyone had noticed.

"Its weird. Considering the fact that the ice age that's going to cover the world isn't expected for another hundred years." Mina looked to Usagi for confirmation. As she talked more to the outers than anyone else.

"I talked to Pluto-san. But she wasn't very worried about it. So I guess everything is happening like it should be." She told them. Everyone just shrugged. Accepting it. "Perhaps it's supposed to stay quiet before the big freeze."

Nobody had an answer.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Currently at the Preventors...

"How long until he gives out do you think?" Trowa asked Quatre as they stood and watched Duo run back and forth from his office to the snack machines to the bathroom. He was pumped up with Caffeine and had been running like this non-stop for a week now.

"I've got three hundred dollars says next week. 20 bucks gets you on the poll?" A guy standing next to his asked with raised eyebrows.

Quatre looked at him with shock. "How could you bet on such a thing?! That's horrible!" He admonished the man while digging through his pockets for a 20. Trowa looked to be having trouble containing his smirk.

"Have you seen WuFei? It's not like him to miss on a betting pool like this." Quatre looked around for his comrade. But didn't see him around anywhere.

Trowa shrugged. "He took some leave. Said something about visiting a friend or something like that." Quatre nodded his head.

"But WuFei doesn't have any friends outside the Preventors." Quatre pointed out to them. Making the wheels in their heads a turning.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Greg looked at the hospital entrance intriguingly. He knew that Ami worked here as a nurse part time. After basic schooling, her friends talked her into taking a year off to herself before heading off to college for 6 years. That didn't stop her from her work with medicine.

All a part of his plan. He was going to surprise Ami at work with some flowers and talk her into going out to dinner tonight. That was the plan. It was a good plan. Good plan.

Walking in, he grinned when he saw the flower delivery guy walk to the front desk where Ami was working. "Flowers for a Miss Ami Mizuno." The guy asked.

Ami looked in surprise to see a large bouquet of roses for her. "I'm Ami Mizuno." She signed them off and held the roses in a state of shock while the other women behind the desk went into hysterics.

"Ami! I didn't know you had a certain someone special in you life!" Kelly, a short brown haired girl squealed in delight upon sight of the roses.

"Who sent them?! Come on! Read the note!" An older dark haired woman nudged her slightly. Regardless of the fact that it was neither of their business.

"Umm. . . It doesn't have a name on it." Ami looked over the roses carefully. Heaven help her should she have ANOTHER secret admirer.

Around the corner, Greg sweat dropped. How could he have forgotten to put down his name? How could he have forgotten his NAME?! He banged his head silently on the wall. "I'm an idiot. Okay, a flaw in the plan. Its not all lost."

"Hey Ami!" A voice called out across the room. Everyone looked to the entrance to see Usagi and Rei calling to their friend. Each of them holding a bunch of flowers and roses. "Remember that Engagement Party? You ready?"

Ami grabbed her jacket and said goodbye to her coworkers behind the desk. "Yeah, I'm ready!" She grabbed the roses. "I must have sent the roses to myself and forgot about them." She said as she caught up with her friends and walked out the doors. Never noticing the lost looking man standing at the corner.

Greg banged his head on the wall a final time. "It's lost."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Mako walked out of her apartment building wearing her jogging shorts and sweat shirt, getting ready for a good job through the park. She'd been eating too much of her own cooking. Had to keep the weight off.

She jogged briskly to the park, smiling at the people she knew and smirking at all the guys goggling at her. Nothing wrong with a little attention in her book.

When she arrived however, her smile grew quickly ten fold. Was luck on her side or what? She ran forward onto the jogging path and moved to catch up to him. And catch him she would. In more than one meaning.

"Hey Sean!" She chirped as she ran beside him.

Sean, who was wearing his trademark green tank top and shorts, was running the track around the park when Makoto joined him. He'd been running around 20 minutes so far. He guessed he could do with some company.

"Hey." He replied, starting to get a little out of breath. Not very many people worked out with him. Probably because most people he hung out with were to scared of him. He wondered how long she would last. His run wouldn't end for another two hours.

"So, what are you going to do while you're here? How long are you staying?" She enquired lightly. Trying not to show too much interest in him.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying. I like to stay here on a more permanent basis, but that depends." 'On if and when Duo finds me.' Sean thought the end to himself. "As to what I'll do, I haven't decided yet."

Mako wondered what he meant when he said that it 'depends' As to how long he would be staying here… It was a rather too open for suggestion. Was he expecting something to come up? Well then, she'd just have to work harder to snab him. "What are you good at? Maybe I can help you? Keep an eye out for any job openings?"

Sean looked thoughtful. It normally wasn't in his nature to stay in one place for very long or to let people know a lot about him. Without making them a liability that is. But then, he had to remind himself that he wasn't the perfect soldier anymore.

"Well, I was a soldier in the war, but I'd like to avoid those kinds of things." He spoke with a slight edge in his voice. It wasn't intentional. Mako looked a little shocked at his cold demeanor. He gave her a ghost of a smile, letting her know that it wasn't her fault.

Indeed, She thought she was about to have a heart attack and almost stopped running when his eyes had turned… deadly… in that brief moment. But she eased her state of mind when she saw that ever so small smile. She couldn't help but think he would look a lot better if that smile was bigger.

"I'm good with computers, but that would lead me behind a desk, and I hate paperwork." He made a disgusted face, and almost shivered at the memory of the paper work Une had assigned to him within the last few years.

She smiled at him when she saw the almost shiver at his lack of love for paper work. So the guy did have a sense of humor. However dry it may be. "Well, if I see anything I think might be up your alley, I tell you."

Sean looked at her curiously. Wondering why she seemed a little eager to help him out. He shrugged it off. She was Ami's friend. She was probably just being nice. He nodded his head in thanks.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

WuFei stepped out of the airport, glad to finally be out of there. The plane trip was easy enough. The hard part had been getting his Katana through customs. His Preventor Badge and I.D. had done it. But only just barely.

Still, the fact was that now he was in an annoyed mood. Well, more so than he usual. Five hours to get through customs, followed by a 38 hour plane ride, and 7 hours to get through customs when he got here.

He was here though. Japan. He would look up Heero later. Right now, the first thing on his agenda was to find a cheap motel and sleep the next few days away. Anyone who tried to stop him would be seeing the edge of his katana.

He was about to hail a Taxi when screaming and panic sounded from down the road. Dropping his luggage, he ran in direction of it with his katana in hand, ready to be unsheathed.

Rounding a corner, what he saw nearly made drop his Katana and question his sanity. A large turnip, with legs, arms, and a head, attacking people, and fighting it werethree woman in short skirts.

"I must be more tired that I thought. I'm hallucinating." He shook his head to himself. A vain attempt to make the image disappear. "Perhaps I'm dreaming. If I found out that baka drugged my tea again…" He thought to himself while he watched the fight. He saw the unconscious people on the ground and shrugged. If he was dreaming, he might as well get it over with.

"I am Neptune, appearing beautifully." The woman with the aqua hair stated before sending a blast of water shooting at the walking giant turnip. "Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!" Another tall woman with short sandy blonde hair appeared. Speaking apparently to the turnip. "I am Uranus. Appearing gracefully."

A third woman appeared with Short Violet hair down to her shoulders. She however didn't get a chance to attack or say anything when a loud whizzing noise filled the air ending with a sickening thunk.

The three woman looked up suddenly to see the turnip youma standing there, looking shocked at a katana that had lodged itself in its chest. Pink blood oozed from its chest. No one had time to say anything when a loud gunshot filled the air. The turnip youma fell to the ground with a bullet in its head, turning quickly into a pile of ash left in the road.

A slightly short Chinese man with his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail walked up to the creature. Or what was left of it. Looking fierce and very pissed off about something.

He picked up the sword and pulled a bit of cloth out of his jacket, cleaning the blood from the blade. He looked up at the three woman with a look of annoyance. "Onna's" He muttered to himself as he walked off. "They have to do everything the hard way."

Several minutes later, the three woman were still standing there, in shock at what they just saw happen. A guy, a normal guy, just defeated a youma. A normal guy with a sword and a gun. Somehow, for some reason, they just felt really stupid.

"What the… Who the hell was that?!" Uranus looked wide-eyed at Neptune who was equally wide eyed. But she just shook her head, unable to come up with any response.

"I don't know." Saturn said to herself. "But he sure was hot!"

"SATURN!" Uranus yelled at her, whom both suddenly got very red in the face for two very different reasons.

"What?" She asked. Not realizing that she had just said that out loud.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

There you go people. Enter the WuFei. R&R. Flame me for being so late in updating. The flames will keep me warm. Also, although I know the names of the attacks for the Outers, I do not know how exactly to describe what they do or what they look like. The attacks. That is. If anyone could help me, I'd appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated. I have an explanation in my Bio. I'll try to have another chapter to this posted soon. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. As I'm sure I have mentioned many times before. But I'll say it again. Just in case you didn't hear me before.

0 -

Sean was rummaging through his things in the spare bedroom of Usagi and Mamoru's house. He was going out later that night and wanted to clean his gun before he went out. He stopped when he found a familiar photo he'd forgotten about.

Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday. He would wake up, turn on the news and expect to hear about the latest development of the war. Only to wake up and not know where he was or how he'd gotten there. They were still cleaning up remnants of the war in space. Though peace seemed stable in their minds.

Feeling eyes on him, but not hostile, he turned around to the door and saw Minako standing in the doorway, looking a little sheepish as if caught doing something she shouldn't be. She probably had been standing there for a little while now.

"Hey! What-cha doin?" She asked somewhat cheerfully, although somewhat reserved. His normal passive expression tended to make others think something was wrong. They didn't realize that he always looked like this.

He grunted before replying. "My apartment will be ready soon." He told her as he stuffed things back into his suitcase. Foremost his gun. "Just going through my things. I'll be ready to move in two, maybe three days."

Taking this as an okay to come into the room, she peered around at his belongings. A lot of cloths but not really any personal belongings. Didn't he have friends or family where he came from? She saw the picture sitting on the bed and looked at it.

"Is that Ami?" She asked while picking up the photo and studying it. "We don't have a lot of photo's of Ami before she moved here." She explained while looking at the photo.

Sean nodded his head while he stood up and looked at the photo with her. 'With good reason.' He thought to himself. The picture showed himself and Ami sitting at a computer, with her mother and Dr. J standing behind them, watching with curious expressions.

"Seven years ago." He commented to himself more than anything. "Not that long ago. But it seems like a life time ago now." He shook his head thoughtfully while taking the photo gently from her hand and putting it away in his suitcase.

And uncomfortable silence fell across the room as Sean finished putting everything away. Well, uncomfortable for Mina, anyway. When she suddenly jumped up with a cry of inspiration. Sean would probably have drawn his gun had he had it on him.

"I know what we can do! Let go have some fun!" She exclaimed while looking at Sean with the most hopeful and pleading look that she could manage.

"Fun?" Sean repeated warily. Whenever Duo said the word 'fun' it usually ended up with one of the pilots in traction. So you cant blame him for being the least bit paranoid.

"Yeah! Fun!" Mina then grabbed Sean by the arm and proceeded to drag him through the house and out the front door. Feigning innocence, she wondered, "But how will be get there?"

Sean, who saw strait through her ploy, just rolled his eyes and sighed before motioning to his bike. Mina, needing no more incentive, squealed again and ran to the bike, hopping on a little too eagerly.

He sat down in front of her after handing her the second helmet and strapping on his own. "Hold on tight." He told her as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

0 -

"Its not possible I tell you! A normal person cannot beat a Youma!" Haruka protested for the thousandth time that evening. Michiru sat on the couch in the living room, listening patiently as her lover continued to yell and scream about yesterday's incident.

Personally, she thought that Haruka just couldn't accept that there was a guy who could match her in a fight. The Chinese man didn't seem fazed by the situation at all. He was obviously well trained.

"Why not? Can't say we ever had a lot of normal people take a youma seriously before in a fight. Who's to say they cant?" Michiru asked. Knowing that it would only drive Haruka further. But she was trying to prove a point.

"I say they cant!" She shouted. "We have super strength. We have super powers! They don't! Much less a normal guy!" She looked around her for support but everyone around her were being oddly silent. She growled to herself.

"I don't see why it's not possible." Hotaru tried to reason with her surrogate mother. "Your sword can kill youma's. So obviously swords can kill youma. And we can't say we really ever tried firing a gun at one before…"

"It's a ploy! He's trying too fool and confuse us! He is the enemy!" Haruka complained again, angry that no one was listening to her or taking her seriously.

"What enemy?" Hotaru reasoned again. Though for different reasons. She wanted to meet that guy again. It wasn't everyday that a guy came along to save the girl. Instead of the other way around which it tended to be for them. "Setsuna said that all of our enemies were defeated until after the Ice Age. These Youma are just left over from the fight with Chaos."

"I'm telling you, that guy is trouble! There's no telling what kind of havoc he's causing as we speak!" Haruka looked over at Setsuna, who was sitting on the couch opposite of Michiru drinking tea. And who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation.

Setsuna sipped her tea. Knowing all too well what was going on around her in the time stream.

0 -

MEANWHILE… IN A HOTEL TWO MILES FROM THE OUTER'S MANSION…

WuFei lay sprawled on the queen bed, snoring loudly. The drapes were drawn shut and duct taped on the edges to keep any sunlight from entering the room at all. His cloths still on and the T.V. on with the Weather Channel playing.

"Sssnnorrrrkkkkkmmnnnglllll…"

0 -

Setsuna smirked into her teacup. Just because she was aware of everything in the time stream didn't mean that she went around explaining every little thing that happened around them.

"Right. Havoc."

Haruka looked downright triumphant in her opinion and smirked knowingly at Michiru and Hotaru. "See? Even Setsuna agrees with me!"

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head's.

0 -

"So just where is this 'fun?'" Sean asked dryly as the two of them drove around the city on his motorcycle. If he didn't know better, he would say she was having fun as it is. But he needed to give his ribs a break. She was hugging the life out of him.

"12th street and Avenue." She called over his shoulder and pointed out the direction to him. Indeed, she was having fun, but alas, all good things must come to an end.

She motioned to a building just down the road. Pulling to the side of the road, he parked next to the curb and put a chain through the wheels to keep anyone from walking away with it.

It was at this point that Sean looked up from his bike to where he had pulled into. Noticing the ecstatic look on Minako's face, it was obviously the place. But he couldn't help but be a little skeptical. "The Arcade?"

"Yep! Come on!" For the second time that day, Mina grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with a strength that defied the young blonde's petite stature. "Come on!"

Pushing him down into the nearest game console, Sean had to bite back a grin at the first game she chose to play. "Gundam Mobile Suit." Well… she asked for it.

TEN GAMES AND FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"How on Earth did you get so good!" She yelled in frustration as she stepped out of the console to see Sean smirking back at her. But it wasn't a spiteful smirk.

Honestly, she had chosen to come here not only because it was fun, but also because she wanted to do something that would allow her to show off her skills. She was one of the best gamers around here. 'Was' is the key word.

"I worked with real Mobile Suit simulators." He told her simply. Seeing the disbelieving and awed look on her face. "Anything with less that five hundred buttons and endless combinations is a child's toy to me."

"…"

"Want to try another game?" He asked her. Getting curious at the fire he saw in her eyes. She wasn't going to give up, he could tell. He wondered how many times he would have to defeat her to until she gave up.

"You can fight in a mobile suit, but lets just see how well you race!" She challenged him. Hooking her arm with his and taking him further into the arcade.

She hadn't had a decent challenge like this in a long time. She was having fun. Although he might be very good, he wasn't perfect. He had to have a weakness. She just had to find it.

SEVEN RACING GAMES LATER…

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Mina screamed and covered her eyes as Sean won first place yet again and her car crashed into a brick wall.

Sean looked over his shoulder and Mina's broken spirit. Taking pity on her. "What do you say we got out and do something else?" He suggested.

"Yeah. Save what little dignity I have left." She muttered good-naturedly. Grinning when she saw Sean roll his eyes with a faint smile on is face. "Come on. You know how to play laser tag?"

Walking out of the arcade, she could have sworn she heard him chuckle under his breath. Why did she suddenly get a bad feeling about this?

0 -

Usagi came home later that day after a full day of volunteer work and shopping afterward. Dropping her bags near the door, she looked about the seemingly empty house. "Hello? I'm home!" She called out.

Receiving no response, she was a little disappointed in not being able to show off all the neato stuff she bought with her boyfriend's money.

"Hello?" She called again, almost sure that she heard something. Maybe they just didn't hear her. "Mamoru? Sean?" She called again, walking through the house in search of the sound.

"Sean? You there?" She opened the guest bedroom to see Sean doing one-handed push up's on the floor. Without a shirt and wearing only his boxers. Covered in sweat.

Watching the way his muscles bulged, she couldn't help but get a certain feeling in her nether regions. It took her a moment to realize he had stopped and was looking back at her. An unreadable expression on his face. Not that she was focused on his face.

"Um… I'll… just leave you… to your… workout…" She stuttered before closing the door quickly and walking away before she did or said something stupid.

"Usagi? I'm ho-" Mamoru came in the door and called out. Before he even had a chance to finish, Usagi had leapt on him and claimed his mouth in a kiss.

Pulling the coat from off him rather violently, she shoved him in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on! While I'm still in the mood!"

"Usagi! Not that I'm complaining but-" Mamoru tried to cut in before she kissed him again and began to unbutton his shirt. Giving him another push in the direction of the bedroom.

"Move it or lose is buster!" she gave him a final push into the bedroom that sent him stumbling into the bed.

"Usagi!" Mamoru tried to reason again before his wife blocked the door with her arm and glared at him with a determined look that he had been yet able to defeat.

"Ask questions later!" She slammed the door shut behind her. Unaware that the front door opened and closed again shortly after.

Sean looked at the house from outside. Thinking that he had gotten out of there just in time. He had gotten a lot of looks from people before because of his muscles. Especially when he was younger.

That was a first for him. He would have to be more careful when he exercised around these girls.

0 -

MEANWHILE… AT THE PREVENTORS BUILDING IN EUROPE…

"Uh oh." Trowa muttered as he looked over his friends shoulder. "He found the coffee."

"Duo! Put down that pencil sharpener down before you hurt yourself!" Quatre called after him.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahah!"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got's a review, not a flame or anything, but they apparently thought the story needed some more action. It is dragging a little. Not to mention coming along slowly, due to computer problems, and the loss of all my notes and ideas for the story. Heero won't be dating anyone just yet, but I'll see if I can't include some more action.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own… ahhh screw it.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sean sat down at his computer that night. Logging into the Preventors birth records, history records, and police records on every person on the planet and colonies. As the Preventor's worked to keep tabs on everyone in endeavor to keep the peace.

Still being a Preventor himself, albeit unofficially, he had access to any and all information put on record in the Solar System. Slowly, to avoid any chance of mistake, he typed in the name… Gregory Urawa.

What he saw was one of the most shocking things he had ever seen. Greg Urawa. No arrests, no questioning, no traffic violations, no speeding tickets, not even a parking ticket. Clean.

Deciding to go back further, he looked at his schooling. Strait A's through his first twelve years of school, strait A's through his first year of college. No counseling chits, never been called in by the principal, not even one bad remark by a teacher.

All bills paid. Good credit. No over due credit cards payments. Slight money problem… but everyone had that problem these days.

The guy was clean… too clean. No one was that perfect. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked at the picture profile in the Preventor records. The picture was taken at a High School Graduation.

He recalled a discussion he had with Ami about Greg the other day…

FLASHBACK

"So how did you meet him?" He asked Ami. Sounding to be only interested in what she had been doing for the last five years.

Ami looked at him curiously with a small glare of her own, as if seeing through his facade. She shrugged his shoulders. "Met him some years ago while at school. His father was in the military so he moved around a lot. But when he moved, we still kept in touch."

Sean made a mental note to remember that detail when he looked up the guys record. He knew that this guy was after his Ami's affections. But something about that for some reason just irked him.

"What about you? I heard you are having relations with Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian…" Ami took a sip of her soda while carefully watching his expression.

Sean rolled his eyes. "One relation I could live without." He grumbled to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich. "When the war first began, she was able to see through my cover. So I threatened to kill her. However, when she became important to the peace, I promised to protect her."

Ami's eyes widened as she looked at him almost disbelievingly. "You threaten to kill her and then to promise to protect her?" She smirked when she saw him reluctantly nod his head. "…Has she fallen for you?"

Sean gave her with worst glare yet, causing her to break out laughing. A response like that was good enough answer for her. He glared harder at her.

"You read me too well." He grumbled to himself before finishing off the last of his food.

"You forget that I've also had a few years experience in the past doing so." Ami grinned at him. Finishing off her own food before they both stood up to leave. "I'll call you later. See if we cant do something with everyone next time."

"Hn." He grunted and parted after a brief hug. "See you later."

END FLASHBACK

The guy was simply too clean. He would have to check out Greg's father out later. Perhaps that was where the missing piece of the puzzle was? Nobody was this clean. Everyone had some dirt on they're record somewhere. It was just a question of looking in the right place for it…

The cell phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Damn. That could only mean… Giving a sigh, he picked it up and put it to his ear. "Yes?"

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Greg was walking the streets late that evening. He'd managed to get Ami to agree to dinner tomorrow. But before then, that left him with some time to spare. To think about just what he was going to do.

Something about this Sean Yuy just put him on edge. He didn't know what it was. An air of danger about him. He's always had a sixth sense about these things and he wasn't about to ignore it now.

He'd talked to Ami and found out the guy had been in the war. So the first thing Greg questioned to himself was the guy's mentality. Was Sean stable?

But it just wasn't that. The war was only five years ago. Despite that a 15 year old had no reason to fight in the first place, Sean walked with an air of danger that said he was still fighting. What, though, is the question.

It felt like a lost cause. He really couldn't do anything or say anything without raising suspicion to himself. He didn't have any proof. Hell, he didn't even know where to begin looking.

As if in response to his thoughts, Greg looked up to see Sean walking down the street in front of him before quietly going into a dark alley next to him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Greg ran forward to catch up to him and peeked into the alley.

Sean seemed to be just standing there, doing nothing. Looking for something maybe. For five minutes he just stood there, when he pulled out a handgun so quickly and aimed it, Greg almost yelled out in surprise. Thinking that the gun would be pointed at him.

Sean clicked the safety off and pointed the gun into the shadows next to him. Where slowly but surely, a man walked out, holding his own handgun pointed at Sean. He was Chinese, by the looks of it, with black hair pulled into a small but tight ponytail.

"Heero Yuy." The man spoke, while keeping the gun trained on him. He smirked.

Greg was at a loss for words. His thoughts going a million miles a minute. That guy had called Sean Heero. They both had guns pointed at one another with expression that spoke of murder. He thought that Sean was dangerous, but he wasn't expecting a blood bath!

"Chang WuFei." Heero responded after a moment before smirking back at him. They both lowered their weapons, making Greg almost sigh in relief.

"If you are here, than that only confirms my suspicions." Sean grunted to himself. His expression darkening.

"Yes." The man called WuFei responded. "It is only a matter of time before they come looking for you." He watched Sean, or Heero carefully.

Sean cursed under his breath. "Damn it, I'll lose everything if my cover is blown." He looked over at WuFei who wore a somewhat curious expression.

Wife grinned after a moment. Pulling his long jacket open. He revealed a Katana, pulling the blade out. "Don't worry. If he comes, I'll deal with him." He said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Greg nearly crapped himself. Kami-sama! They were talking about murdering someone! Sean talked about losing his cover. He must be doing something other than just visiting Ami.

"What about the others?" WuFei questioned while sheathing his sword.

Sean grunted. "They are of no real consequence. We'll deal with them when they get here." He responded, after a moment of checking the rounds in his handgun.

Crap! What the hell was he dealing with! Greg wondered. Just what the hell had he gotten himself involved in! He knew only one thing for sure now. This man was more dangerous than he thought. He had to protect Ami!

"So where are you staying?" WuFei asked.

"I'm staying with a friend of a friend. I'll be out of there in two days. You can stay at my apartment in the mean time before I move in." Sean told him. WuFei shrugged in consent.

"Do they know of your… past? Heero Yuy?" WuFei shot a warning glance at Sean. Or Heero. Greg was getting really confused with these duel names.

"No. They don't." Sean glared at WuFei. "And they shouldn't. But if they do, don't worry. I've taken a few… precautions, should it happen."

Greg didn't even want to think about what kind of precautions that had been taken. WuFei and Sean went their separate ways. Leaving him crouched behind the trashcans for a good half hour before he got the nerve to move.

How was he going to explain to Ami that Sean is a part of the Japanese Mafia?

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei sat at the fire at her temple. Meditating as she looked through it for any visions or feelings. It was habit really. But one couldn't be too careful.

Though they had dealt with all their enemies until Crystal Tokyo, there was still the occasional youma they had to deal with in the city. Leftover from the fight with Chaos, from what Setsuna told them.

As though following her train of thoughts, she looked up suddenly at a strange feeling that entered her gut. It wasn't really dangerous. More like a piece of the puzzle found that they hadn't even realized was missing.

Another feeling entered her mind. This one was definitely dangerous. But not at all a surprising one. Pulling her communicator from her pocket, she flipped it to broadband and called the rest of the scouts quickly. "Everyone we have a problem! There's a-"

"-Youma in the park?" Usagi's voice interrupted her.

Rei looked down at the communicator curiously. "Hey, how did you know it was in the park?"

MEANWHILE…

Sailor Moon jumped away from the centaur like youma with pogo-stick-like-legs that was currently chasing her around the park. All she wanted was some ice cream, damn it!

"I'm physic!" She yelled into the communicator.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WuFei walked leisurely about the park. He didn't know how, but somehow he knew his life was about to get even more hectic than it already was.

He'd been to Japan once before during a routine mission during the war. Nothing occurred there, he's stayed for one week before moving on to his next mission.

Now he was on leave. Visiting Yuy. Not even two full days yet and he had to say it had been most interesting.

First there was the really weird dream he had when he'd got there. Destroying that weird monster and those girls fighting in those sailor fuku's with the short skirts.

A walk through the park and some fresh air would do him some good. He must have been hanging around Duo for too long. Dreaming about weird onna's.

A scream further into the park pierced his thoughts as people began to run the other direction and out the park. Pulling his trench coat open, he readied his gun and his katana before running forward to see what the commotion was.

What he saw nearly made him drop his mouth and nearly his gun. "It wasn't a dream?" He wondered aloud. Looking down at his arm, he pinched himself just to make sure. "Not a dream." He pondered.

"Well if I ask myself later, I'll just say that I was drunk."

In front of his was almost a creature of legend. Something that's reminded you of a centaur, except that it was blue. And had pogo sticks for legs, and shot blue stuff from its hands.

And then, as if it couldn't get worse…

"Hold it right there!" A female voice carried out through the park, making both WuFei and the creature pause momentarily. One of the weird onna's showed up and looked defiantly at the creature while pointing at it.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Jus- Aack! Hey! You didn't let me finish!" The girl complained at the youma began to fire blue stuff from it hands at her.

After watching her dodge and run around the creature for five minutes, he sighed and pulled out his katana. "And people wonder why I don't think women should be allowed to fight." He mumbled to himself.

"Celestial Fire!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

WuFei stepped back, surprise written on his face as four other similarly dressed girls showed up. Shooting fire and electricity from their hands.

The creature fell backward from the force of the elements until it hit a tree and slumped to the ground. Unconscious or dead it was impossible to tell from his point.

The girl with the long blonde hair and the orange skirt walked forward to the monster wearily. Making WuFei curse when he saw the creature twitch slightly. "Stupid…"

Sailor Venus walked toward the youma cautiously. Trying to see if it was really dead or not. Most youma dissolved when they died but there were the rare few that didn't. Or disappeared later. Thinking that it was dead, she turned around with a grin on her face and a sign of victory. She didn't see the youma begin to stir behind her.

"Venus! Look out!" The other Senshi yelled out to her. But too late, she turned around to see the youma standing and ready to shoot her with its hands.

THWACK!

Venus fell backward on her rear. In shock and awe at the youma. A long blade katana stuck out from its shoulder, where its end also pierced the tree and pinned the youma there. It tried futilely to pull the blade out.

Pulling out his handgun, still hidden behind the bushes, he aimed carefully, using his other arm to balance and steady the large handgun.

Six-gun shots filled the air as the scouts dropped to the ground with their hands over their ears. After the shots fired, they looked up to see the youma dissolve into nothing, leaving only a katana sticking out of the tree. Slowly and unsurely they stood up. Aside from Venus, who was still on her rear, trying to figure out what just happened.

Looking around, they saw a Chinese man in a long brown trench coat that hadn't been standing there a few minutes ago from their point of view.

Without saying anything, still too aggravated with this whole thing, he walked forward. Putting his gun away, he pulled his sword from the tree and sheathed it as well. Buttoning up his trench coat directly after.

Without a word, he walked away from the shock frozen girls and towards Yuy's apartment. Right after he bought himself a bottle of Sake on the way. "I'm having a long talk with Yuy tomorrow." He muttered to himself.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not much of an ending. I couldn't decide where to end the chapter. Next one will be better. Don't worry. And sorry about not getting this out faster. But like I said in by Bio, computer problems. R&R thanksie. 


	7. Chapter 7

1DISCLAIMER: Do you really need to hear it? Everyone already knows that anyone who's writing anything at fanfiction dot net doesn't own anything he or she writes. If they did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction, now would it?

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sean pulled his helmet from his head after he stopped and parked his bike. He looked up the long steps up to the shine Ami had told him about. It looked just as she described. Almost like something out of the past.

Getting up, he put chains through the spokes of his tires in case anyone thought about walking away with it. With that, he began his decent up the steps to the shrine Rei was said to own.

It took a few minutes to reach the top. He was taking his time too of course. 'The girls must get a lot of exercise going up and down these steps all the time.' He thought to himself.

Looking down the long line of steps, he fell into a moment of Duo-dom. Recalling a movie the American had forced him to watch once. "Almost makes me wish I had a Slinky." He mumbled to himself.

A short laugh erupted behind him. Making him turn around to the quiet person he failed to notice. Not that he was paying attention. Rei laughed at his surprised expression.

Holding a broom in her hands, she stood in her normal priestess outfit. Looking down the same steps with a curious expression before she laughed again. "You know, I've been wanting to do the same thing since I moved here. And I've yet to buy one. A Slinky, that is."

Unable to hold back, he gave a small smile.

"So," Rei began. Watching curiously one Sean Yuy. "What brings you to my temple?" She leaned on her broom and tried to solve her newest enigma. Ami told them so little about herself before she joined the scouts. This mystery friend of Ami's got everyone's attention.

She of course couldn't help but notice how good he looked in that leather jacket of his. And she rather like his indifferent attitude as well, not only did it enhance his already bad boy look, but it made her feel like she was on equal footing when talking with him. Something she didn't get from most guys.

"Simple curiosity." He told her with a slight shrug. It took a bit of effort, but he was getting away from his normal gruntle responses. Since he really didn't have a reason to keep people out anymore.

"So, Sean, how about lunch?" She stepped aside, motioning to the open door to the shrine. "I'll even read your future for you. Half price." She offered with a teasing voice.

"Hn." He grunted, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "I doubt you'd get anything out of my future. My life is too chaotic to be predicted so easily." Regardless, he allowed himself to be lead inside, watching as Rei expression became even more curious.

"I'll be the one to decide that, thank you very much." She declared, sliding the door shut behind them.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gregory stood by the apartment door of Ami Mizuno, waiting for her to come out so that they might enjoy a dinner together. He knew that if he had any chance of winning Ami's heart before Sean, this was his chance.

Sean. Just the name brought too many thoughts to his mind. The most important one was how he was going to tell Ami what he learned. And how he was going to get her to believe him. He needed more evidence.

The door opened, walking out was Ami in a blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Greg was well aware that he was starring at her, but he honestly couldn't help it. "Wow. You look- you look great" Was the best he could manage.

In any case, it was enough to make Ami blush. "Thanks." Looking down for a moment, she looked up as the Cab beeped at them. "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah… Yeah!" He caught up with himself as he walked her down to the waiting cab and opened the door for her. (Chivalry will never die!)

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WuFei, once more, walked down the streets leisurely, but not too leisurely. He was positive that those weird creatures he had fought were not dreams. Hallucinations maybe, but not dreams.

So it was that he was still wearing his long brown trench coat, his gun and katana both hidden inside. He was unsure of just what to make of this whole thing. He and Yuy would definitely have a talk later, but that left him with a few days to spare. He wasn't about to be caught unaware by anything…

"What the hell...?" The words got caught in his mouth and before long his jaw was dragging along the road as he made his way to the store window.

There, in the middle of the window. Surrounded by doll figurines of those skirt wearing, magic using, monster fighting girls he'd seen before. A small China man action figure doll with pulled back hair in a pony tail and wearing a long brown trench coat. Complete with sword and gun accessory.

MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD...

Trowa and Quatre made their way down to the galley for lunch after a long morning. Somehow, Duo had gotten a hold of some pictures of them... doing something a little questionable.

In short Duo used them as blackmail to get his two friends to help him search for his best buddy Heero. Not wanting the pictures brought to public notice, they readily agreed.

Duo was already in the galley when they got there. No surprise, he waited outside the galley a half hour before they opened sometimes, depending on what they served. Duo was reading something while he ate. Something odd, since there wasn't very much Duo would sit still long enough to read.

Quatre looked over his shoulder at it before sitting down at the table. "What are you reading there?"He asked curiously as he pulled his lunch from his bag.

Duo held it up. "One of my favorite comics." He grinned. "Part of the Sailor V series." He went back to reading it again.

"Sailor V?" Quatre perked up at the name. "I know that comic. Some of my sisters read them. Read a few myself."

Duo nodded his head. "They're introducing a new character!" He exclaimed happily."The series has been a little quiet these past few years for some reason..." He trailed off, unable to keep his eyes from the comic for too long.

"Kind of looks like WuFei." Trowa noted absently as he returned from the lunch line with a tray of food. Sitting down at the table, he saw Quatre look up suddenly.

Quatre took the comic from Duo's fingers, looking and skipping through the book. He stopped on a full page drawing of the new character. "It does look like WuFei." Quatre repeated Trowa. In fact, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Huh. I thought something was familiar." Duo took the comic back. "Hair pulled back the same way, same scowl, same trench coat. He even has the same kind of sword and gun."

Trowa snatched the comic from Duo this time. He skipped through the comic quickly, focusing on the dialogue. "He even acts like WuFei."

Suspicion drew upon each of the ex- Gundam pilots and they gave each other curious and skeptical glances. Trowa was the one to move first. He looked at the publishing company on the comic and drew out his cell phone. "Hello? Sally? Did WuFei happen to mention where he was going for vacation?"

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What would the lovely couple like to drink?" A red haired waitress asked after seating Greg and Ami. They both blushed at being called a couple, but quickly ordered non-alcoholic champagne. (What's the drinking age in Japan?)

"So, how have things been going?" He asked casually. Small talk was usually not his thing. But he didn't want to start a conversation with: How could you be involved with someone like Sean! Are you crazy!

"Well." She said after laying the menu down. "As you know, I took a year off before going to college. I got myself a steady job and an apartment. What about you?"

Greg sighed. "My father, being a retired Federation soldier, wanted me to join the Preventors." He rolled his eyes. "No surprise there. I'll be starting college this fall at the local Tokyo university." He continued. "How have the youma been?"

"Hmm." Ami looked thoughtful. "None of us are really sure. We still get a few from time to time, but recently, there seems to be an influx of them. No problems except for that one mysterious stranger that showed up and started defeating youma."

"A stranger? Not another scout is it?" Greg asked curiously. The last new scouts he'd heard of were the Starlights they had in the news.

She shook her head. "No. A guy. A normal human. We don't know how dangerous he is yet. Only that he's defeated a few youma by himself.

He decided he should take the risk and ask what he's really been wanting to say. "How is Sean doing?"

"He's fine. Settling in well. I talked to him a few days ago. He'll be in his apartment in a few days." She looked at Greg and saw that he wasn't looking at all happy about something. "What's wrong?"

Greg gritted his teeth. "Its Sean." He told her bluntly. Best just get it out of the way. "I don't trust him. He's dangerous." He looked up at Ami and nearly dropped his glass. She was almost grinning at him.

"Greg..." She held back a laugh. "Dangerous is putting it very lightly. Some people I know, if they were to describe Sean in one word, they would call him 'Deadly.'"

His mouth fell open. "What? Then how...? How could you possibly be involved in this guy in any form whatsoever!"

Ami shook her head negatively. "That's not information for me to give." She saw Greg was about to protest. "Don't Greg. Please, just leave it."

The rest of the evening was spent mostly in silence.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei sat with Sean at a small table in one of the tea rooms, eating some of her better cooking. It had been a pleasant afternoon. She was a little annoyed though.

When he'd arrived, she offered to read his future. He was skeptical, like most guys, but went along with it anyway. She'd sat at that fire for a bloody hour. Nothing. Nothing! No future!

Afterwards, he'd given her a strange little smirk, as if he knew that would happen. Of course he had a future. It was simply undecided, as far as the fire went. It didn't happen very often, but there were people who simply didn't have a destiny. Like the other Scouts.

He was still smirking too. She didn't like to be proven wrong. When he came over, she was determined to solve this mystery of hers. Nothing.

Meanwhile, they talked a little about their past. Some things about Ami, as none of them really knew what Ami was like when she was younger. She could have sworn he almost smiled when she mentioned that Ami had said he worked for law enforcement. He rolled his eyes at the comment. There was definitely something there to tell.

"So, what are your plans now?" She asked lightly. She hoped he planned to stay in the area. She couldn't remember enjoying a guys company this much before.

Sean scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, my apartment will be ready to move in, in another day or two. After that I need to find a job."

"What kind of job?" She asked.

"Haven't decided yet. Like Ami said, I've worked in 'law enforcement' for the past few years." He chuckled under his breath. That was putting it very lightly. "But I'd like to take a break from that."

She nodded her head. 'Too bad.' a little voice in her head spoke up. 'He would have looked even better in a uniform.' She thought with a small smile.

"Mako was asking me the same thing the other day." He mentioned, not seeing the fire suddenly light up in Rei's eyes. "I mentioned that I was good with computers, only I hate paperwork."

'Mako has already gotten to him, huh?' The little voice in her head continued. 'Well, we'll just have to work harder to nab him then' She decided.

"I'd prefer something of a more hands on job." he decided to himself. He would look into it more later after he'd moved in his apartment and worked more on his other project.

Sean looked around that room and noticed a black cat that had been laying there all afternoon. He felt like it was starting directly at him, but every time he looked back at it, it turned its head like it were interested in something else.

'Must be getting paranoid.' He thought to himself.

0 - - -

End - o - chapter. But wow this story is coming along slowly. Sorry about that. But my computer problems have not been fixed. I'm working as fast as I can. But I'm about to move down to Mississippi for a few months before I return home. Somehow I expect updates will be even more in between.

Sorry again!


	8. Chapter 8

DICLAIMER: **I'm Back Baby! Back in action! Yeah!** Oh, and I dont own nuthin cept my story line. Which, if it should closely resemble anyone elses, it is unintentional and should be pointed out to me blah, blah.

0 - - - - - - - - -

Sean Heero Yuy pulled the black mask over his face. Black gloves, long sleeve shirt, and leggings in place. Gun at his back and knife in his boot.

Just because there was peace didn't mean he should be any less unprepared or fall into any false sense of security. He couldn't allow his skills to be anything less than perfect. Just on the off chance that they may be needed.

As a Preventor, his job was to go looking for trouble. Call him paranoid, but at least he knew he would never get killed due to ignorance. Not that he cared about getting killed.

He would go prowling tonight, and get a layout of the city. Meanwhile honing his already near perfect skills. There was a Preventor headquarters in the city, as there were in near every country and colony. He made a note to check the place out later.

More over, he wanted to see what the city was like at night. WuFei had told him something about monster fighting girls wearing short skirts. He had even showed him some old newspaper clipping. Personally, he thought he was drunk.

FLASHBACK

"Damn it, Heero! I'm telling you! I saw them, numerous times fighting stupid looking monsters!" WuFei yelled at him for the fifth time. As if yelling it would make the statement sound more true to his ears.

He handed him an old news papers clipping, followed by a more recent one. Heero scanned the article over quickly and half glared at WuFei. "Sounds like some kind of publicity stunt." He grunted at the angry China man.

"It's not a stunt!" He pulled his gun out and waved it menacingly in front of him. "I killed three of these stupid things!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "You've been drinking again, haven't you?" He thought he could smell alcohol on his breath. WuFei was looking a little unsteady on his feet as well. Answer enough for him.

"Humph!" WuFei staggered away with as much dignity as he could manage. "You'll see." He huffed. "See you at the apartment." He growled.

END FLASHBACK

Heero shook his head sadly. He didn't know what it was that WuFei was drinking, but he had definitely had too much of it. Never the less, WuFei had gotten his curiosity piked. He would look around, just to shut him up.

And on the unlikely possibility that WuFei was right, he would eat his spandex. He thought with a grin, thankful that his mask didn't show any facial expressions.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

WuFei should have guessed that Yuy wouldn't believe him. He knew he wouldn't have believed Yuy had their roles been revered.

It was this reason that he found himself patrolling the nearby park that night. According to the papers, it was where most of the attacks seem to occur.

This time though, he would be prepared. The fist time he had killed one of these things, it had turned to dust. But some of the blood had remained on his sword. All he needed was a piece of the creature that he could get taken to the labs. Heck, he might even catch one alive if he got lucky.

It had been a few days since the last attack by one of those things. One was bound to show up again sooner or later.

After that, he would find the bastard that made t hat action figure doll of him and kill him! As though he were some sort of publicity stunt!

And a scream across the park told him it was his lucky night.

Upon arrival, he found three adult lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious. He would have stopped if he had time. All the while he wondered why people went out at night knowing these things were around.

The creature was walking away, looking like something of a large brown yeti creature. Only it had four arms, had four wicked looking short swords, and wearing a spiked helmet.

Pulling his gun from his coat, he shot six bullets into the creature. Said Youma turned its head in his direction, looking anything but pleased.

WuFei grunted. "No reaction from the gun." He noted to himself and watched as the youma began to stalk towards him, blades gleaming eerily from the street lights across the park. "Could be coincidence." Putting his gun away, he pulled his sword from its sheath.

On second thought, "Coincidence?" He wondered again. He might want to rethink that tonight was his lucky night as well.

0 - - - - - - -

Sean was jumping roofs when he heard six shots come from the park area. The authorities should get their soon enough but he would check it out himself anyway.

0 - - - - - - -

The youma charged at him with its swords ready to dice him into pieces.

WuFei had been trained to take on multiple enemies in multiple areas of fighting and win. He certainly wasn't about to get beaten by a creature with four swords. At least he hoped not.

0 - - - - - - -

In some bushes not 50 feet away, a brown haired woman and creator of the Sailor V comics, watched the fight with glee as she wrote down everything that happened.

They'd been camped out in the park for four days now, waiting for something to happen.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "The comic had been too quiet as of late. This is going to be the best season yet!"

Next to her were two men, a photographer and a camera man who were recording everything happening. "Are you getting all of this?" She asked them.

"From the start, boss." The camera guy grinned without taking his eyes off the fight.

0 - - - - - - -

WuFei found himself getting pushed back by the multiple swords swung at him by the monster, which had turned out to be a hell of a lot stronger than anticipated.

Damn it! He should have attacked the beast first and put it on the defensive instead of himself. But now that he thought about it, if bullets were not that effective, how effective would his swords be?

Letting his mind wander for a moment too long, all four of the monsters swords converged on him. He jumped out of the way only to be clipped by a swinging arm that sent him flying ten feet through the air.

Landing with a loud smack into the sidewalk, he rolled to his feet best he could and spit a mouthful of blood.

Nearby, three people winced.

Sailor Mercury, Mars, And Jupiter were the first to arrive to the scene. As a point to fact, they arrived just in time to see the stranger from before take a blow and go flying through the air.

Even Jupiter had to wince at that one. "Ohh… that had to hurt." She thought out loud.

"Incredible." Mercury muttered to herself as she set her computer to scan the stranger. "He's completely human. And yet to be able to take on a youma and still be standing…"

"Human, huh?" Mars repeated, looking thoughtfully at the Chinese man. "I wonder if he's seeing anyone."

WuFei grunted, keeping his eyes on the Yeti creature. Humph. He supposed he deserved that one for letting his mind wander during the fight. He was getting sloppy in peacetime.

"Let's see you try that again." He growled and dropped his trench coat to the ground. He wished he was wearing his training gi, but was still dressed in khakis and a dress shirt, as he had not been expecting such a fight.

Gripping his sword, he let out a battle cry and charged the monster, this time giving it everything he had. And despite having four swords, the youma found itself getting pushed back by the furiously matched blows.

Finally, seeing an opening, WuFei lunged at the creature's chest, opening a deep cut.

It roared in pain and fell backwards, but not before throwing one of its swords at WuFei. He twisted out of the way but still got a gash in the arm from the spinning blade.

"Hey! He needs help!" Jupiter yelled, quite unnecessarily.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Celestial Fire!"

Fire and electricity flew over WuFei's head at the youma, sending it rolling farther and to the ground again.

0 - - - - - - -

It had been a few minutes since he had heard the gunfire from the park. The situation should have been dealt with by now by local authorities.

Well… that's what he thought before he saw fire and electricity flying from the park. Only a few more blocks and he would be there.

Jumping down from a roof to the ground, he landed in another group of roof jumpers. All running in the same direction.

There were two blondes wearing short mini skirts, one with a strangely family hair style, and a man wearing a tuxedo, a mask covering his eyes. Everyone stopped running at the sight of one another.

Sean grunted under his mask and ran forward towards the park. He remembered what Wufei had told him about girls in mini skirts with magical powers.

"Nah. Couldn't be." He told himself.

Sailor Moon, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask all stopped as the masked stranger ran past them and continued in the direction of the park.

"Wha? Who was that?" Venus wondered aloud to no one.

"I don't know." Tuxedo Mask answered. "But I think we are going to be finding out here soon " He told them. "Let's hurry."

0 - - - - - - -

As Sean reached the park, he took to the trees to get a better survey of the area and the situation. And for a brief moment, he wondered what his spandex would taste like.

WuFei was fighting Bigfoot. A Bigfoot with four arms and four swords. A Bigfoot with four arms and wearing a… Gladiator helmet?

WuFei was fighting Bigfoot and losing, if the blood coming from his comrade's arm was anything to go by. Behind WuFei were three girls in short mini skits and shooting ice, electricity, and fire from their hands.

WuFei was fighting Bigfoot?

No matter how he looked at the situation, it still didn't make any sense.

0 - - - - - - -

WuFei watched as the Yeti creature was once again bombarded by the elements shot at by the girls. Though it was hurt, it didn't seem enough to keep the creature down for good.

He switched his sword to his other hand and prepared to make another attack. He hadn't come all this way only to leave empty handed!

Letting out a second battle cry, he charged the creature again. Only the monster brought down all three of its remaining swords down upon Wufie's sword at once.

His sword was thrown from its hand and he waited for the killing strike that would inevitably follow. Only surprisingly, (or not surprisingly, depending on the perspective) the blow never came

Sean dropped from the tree and ran forward when he saw the battle turning in favor of the Bigfoot. He leapt and kicked the Bigfoot in the head, and continued with his momentum to toss the creature over him. (Not an easy feat.)

Mercury, Mars and Jupiter all stood in shock as yet another stranger was thrown into the plot of things. Continuing to confuse the situation even more.

Sailor Moon, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask ran into the park, standing opposite of the park. Watch the spectacle with open mouths.

Pulling his handgun, Sean fired at the Bigfoot until his clip was empty.

The Bigfoot either screamed in pain or anger. Either one was possible. Staggering back to its feet, it turned its murderous intent toward Sean.

Sean was currently looking at his hand gun in shock. THAT had certainly never happened before.

"Hn." He grunted.

WuFei stood up from the ground and looked at whom he knew was Heero. He would know that grunt anywhere. Motioning to him silently with his hand, he began to move around to behind the monster.

Sean pulled two previously unseen small automatic machine guns from behind him. Each sporting about thirty rounds.

Let no one say Sean Yuy was ever unprepared.

All the scouts ducked to the ground as machine gun fire sounded through the park. Everyone but Mercury, that is. Oddly enough as it was.

Sean looked at the creature, though still alive, was a lot bloodier.

Behind the creature was WuFei, who ran with his sword raised high after retrieving it. He brought the sword down through the creature's chest and it roared it pain.

"Aim for the head! The head is its weak point!" Mercury yelled to the strangers.

"Swords!" WuFei yelled as the creature once again began to get up from the ground.

Sean picked up two of the creatures swords and tossed them to Wufei who caught them expertly with ease. With a hefty swing, he brought the two swords down and cleaved the monsters head clean off.

"Now Sailor Moon!" One of the other scouts yelled.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The attack dusted anything remaining of the battle, leaving the area around it unblemished aside from the damage done by the two strangers.

"Damn it!" WuFei cursed, and followed along with another long line of colorful phrases after the youma was 'Moon Dusted.' "I needed a piece of it for study!" He yelled and watched the blood on his sword turn to ash and fall away.

The scouts watched in confusion as the Chinese man turned in direction of the darkly dressed and masked figure next to him. And lay a hard punch to him which sent him to the ground.

"I told you!" You pointed at him. "I told you but you wouldn't listen!"

Sean / Heero glared at him but didn't say anything in response. He supposed he deserved that.

Venus stepped beside Mercury and pointed at the darkly dressed man. "Hey Mercury, we know the other guy in human, but what about this other one?" She asked quietly.

"Mercury?" Sean repeated. For some reason, the name rang a small bell in his mind, though he wasn't sure why. He looked at the blue haired girl in question.

Everyone watched as Sailor Mercury and the darkly dressed stranger looked at one another with curiosity and a little bit of familiarity.

Sean looked away. He knew something clicked in his mind but he just couldn't put it together at the moment.

Mercury was thinking something along the same lines, wondering why the man's eyes seemed so familiar to her from someone.

Walking to his comrade, he put his arm over his shoulder and supported WuFei out of the park before Sailor Mars ran out in front of them and blocking them.

"Hey! Just who the heck are you two people anywhere!" She demanded and pocked a finger at the two of them.

Sean glared at her but didn't say anything. WuFei on the other hand let go of Yuy and stepped forward to glare down at the onna. He was about to pull out his Preventer's I.D. but remembered that he had no idea who these people were. He couldn't give a name to someone of no identity.

"Dragon." He told her tightly.

Mars fumed. "What kind of name is that" That tells me nothing!" She exclaimed in shortening temper.

WuFei was unfazed in his glare. "And who might you be?" He asked dangerously as his patience too began to wear thin.

Mars attempted a dangerous pose. Not very dangerous when your wearing a short skirt and high heels. "I am Sailor Mars!" She declared.

"That tells me equally nothing." He spoke through clenched teeth. With that, he turned around and with Yuy's help, continued to exit the park.

"Wait!" This time it was Venus who called out as she ran forward next to them. The two paused again. "What about you? What's your name?" She asked the darkly dressed stud… I mean man.

Sean turned his head to look at her for a second before continuing out of the park. "Nanashi." He answered her.

During the war, he had borrowed Duo's name. He never liked giving out any kind of personal i9nformation to people he didn't know. It wouldn't hurt to borrow Trowa's. Besides, it's not like he was here anyway, right? (1)

WuFei was looking at him oddly.

The scouts shared skeptical glances with one another. When they looked back in the direction of the two men, they were gone. As though they were never standing there.

Venus looked around frantically for the two hot guys. Her head on a swivel. "Hey! They pulled a Batman on us!"


End file.
